


A new ending (one that is happy)

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Star wars AO3 works [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Bail Organa, Mentioned Leia Organa, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Summary: A needed a happy ending tonight. An alternative ending to the sequel trilogy, a happy one.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star wars AO3 works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999
Kudos: 8





	A new ending (one that is happy)

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------------  
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Tags: to be added
> 
> Ship:Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker/Obi-Wan Kenobi (CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex mentioned) 
> 
> Relationships: Multiple 
> 
> Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa (mentioned) Bail Organa (mentioned) Palpatine (mentioned) : CC-2224 | Cody (mentioned) CT-7567 | Rex (mentioned) 
> 
> AU: Happy ending
> 
> Plot: No death or sad
> 
> Notes: Happy, peaceful, calm fluff
> 
> Category: Fluff
> 
> Key elements: none
> 
> Yes to dialogue

Watching her twins run around with their big sister/auntie was one joy she thought she'd never have, but it was mid summer and it was nice and warm out at this time of night. The war had ended the same day the twins were born two years ago. Palpatine was taken down (and killed) by here husbands, who were now cooking at the outdoor grill, her adopted Togruta daughter defeated his apprentice. The stress of everything had sent her into early, causing fear for her life and the life of her unborn children. Anakin and Obi wan rushed her to the hospital. That day a few things happend, She and Anakin realized how much Obi wan meant to them, Obi wan realized how much he cared for his former padawan and his wife, and she realized who her family was. That day they asked him to join their relationship and to be the twins dad.  
The day after when Ahsoka showed up with a few broken ribs and a broken wrist, they realized that Anakin and Obi wan's former padawan meant to them, asking her right there on the spot to join the family.   
A few days later, Anakin and Obi wan left the Order, saying their job was done. A month after that the clone were given citizenship and recognition for their efforts in the war and the twins when home. A month and a week at that Bail Organa took the title of Chancellor and she retired from the Senate. Two weeks after that, the family for six when back to Naboo. Ten days after that, her and her husbands got engaged. A year after everything, the three of them got married and Ahsoka was adopted. And now two years have passed since then, and the anniversary of the end of the clones wars was upon them, back on Coruscant they celebrated. Now watching her husbands and their old (Rex and Cody, who married not long ago) commanders converse over what had happened over the pass few months. Smiling and the scene in front of her, her child, partners, friends, and family. 

Till it was broken by Bail shouted CAKE and everyone scrambling to get a a slice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this midnight showing  
> \- S. Aurora


End file.
